The Mage
by Naomi Pictogreen
Summary: About six months after Fairy Tail s first win disaster struck. The gods that were banished to the depths of the Earth began attacking. Countries around the world pulled together numerous plans to seal these rampaging gods. Celestial mages banded together and formed The Great Seal of Arcturus. The main caster of the spell paid a sacrifice for this spell, that was a life alone.


**The Mage**

**Chapter 1- It Begins**

**Four Years later:**

She looked up at the starry sky as she walked towards her apartment. The sun had set about the time she exited the train in Magnolia. Her golden locks bounced as she walks down the cobble stone road and a small brown leather pack swayed left to right as she walked. She wore a short-sleeved white yukata that went to her mid-thigh, small embroidered gold and silver flowers adorned it. Silver scale like armor were like vines traveling from her hand to her forearm like a glove and her hair was held up in a bun by a silver and crystal hair clip. Metal boots went up to her knees covering her tattooed legs. A black katana clung to her hip with silver vanes that covered the handle and sheath; it was covered in numerous protective and sealing wards.

Her hazel-brown eyes gave her a kind-hearted look, but her eyes showed wisdom that was beyond her years. The towns people waved and smiled at her as she walked by and she gave each of them a wave. She sighed contently as she turned down the street becoming ever closer to her apartment. A canal to her right shimmered in the moonlight soothing her fraying nerves and lulling the town to rest. The city began to become quieter as the shops and restraints closed for the night, soon the city was desolate. The moon was high in the sky by the time the blonde reached her apartment.

She re-quiped her house key and unlocked the door to stare out her now dusty house. Her apartment had not been used in months so the air became stale. Throwing her pack on the couch along with a coughing fit from all the dust she flipped on the light switch. She closed the door and groaned.

'I should have hired a maid.' She thought looking at the dust filled room with weary eyes. Groaning a second time in dismay she set down her katana in the coat closet in the entry hall. Looking over the living room a second time she set to work cleaning up the apartment.

Coughing and the occasional cursing at her misfortune she finally managed to clean her apartment to an acceptable standard.

"Finally!" she said looking over the room. "I can relax. God, if that mission had taken any longer I might have killed the client from boredom." She stood there for a second than she walked to the bathroom and changed her clothes and putting her shoes next to her katana. Jumping onto her queen sized mattress she sighed happily and melted into her comforter. "I missed my bed." She mumbled.

Drowsiness swept over her and she turned off the lights and snuggled her pillow under the covers. Her last thought before giving into her exhaustion was 'Tomorrow I get to see them. Even though they don`t and won`t remember me, there safe. Even if I will forever remain alone.'

* * *

><p>~Next Morning~<p>

The blonde woke up groggily as her heavy eyelids opened slowly. Looking to her bedside table she saw her clock, 7:20 am. Halfheartedly, she peeled off her comforter and sat up. She smiled softly remembering that today was the day she was going back.

"How ironic" they won`t know who she is, well except a few, but the rest will see her as a stranger. Sighing she trudged out bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"Four years" she murmured, "long time I guess."

* * *

><p>~Out of her apartment~<p>

Following the path she walked slowly, her insides dreaded walking through those doors because once she walked through them this time there was no going back. The building came into sight and their rowdiness leaked through the doors. She smiled longingly as she traced her hands along the worn out door.

'Been a while Fairy Tail.'

* * *

><p><strong>~Inside Fairy Tail- 9:00am~<strong>

"Flame brain!"

"Ice Popsicle!" A salmon haired man and a bluish black haired man screamed as they banged foreheads. They continued exchanging insults till they felt an oh-to-familiar aura emitting from a scarlet haired armored women.

"Natsu. Gray." They instantly froze and turned their heads slowly to the scarlet haired mage intent on murder. Gulping they instantly shrunk away from the demon in human skin.

"Y-yes?" the stuttered in unison.

"Are you two fighting? Because I seem to recall that today you are banned from fighting." Her murderous aura tripled and the boys immediately slung their arms around each other, slick with nervous sweat. Nervous smiles crept on both mages faces.

"W-what are you talking about E-erza? W-we aren`t fighting. S-see, best friends." Said Gray as his clothes miraculously ended up on the bar counter leaving him only in his boxers.

"Aye! G-gray`s absolutely right!" Natsu pumped a fist in the air which was shaking uncontrollably.

"Good. It`s nice to see you both getting along." Erza`s murderous aura vanished and she walked back over to the bar daydreaming of the strawberry cake on the counter.

Natsu and Gray sunk to the floor and laid panting after holding their breath for so long.

"Scary."

"At least her cake wasn`t smashed.*shiver* that would be terrifying." Gray said with his eyes closed.

"Agreed."

"Natsu! Natsu! Let`s go fishing!" exclaimed a flying blue cat with a satchel around its neck.

"Maybe later Happy. How about a mission first?" sitting up and looking at happy "How about it Gray? We could go on a mission with Erza and Happy."

Said person grunted, "Fine whatever, but let`s go tomorrow. I`m not in the mood today." turning to look at Natsu he smirked and said, "although there is no way you`ll do more of the mission then me"

"Oh really Squinty eyes"

"Droopy eyes"

"Can I join you guys too?" they stopped their argument to see the 'Sky Maiden' Wendy Marvel, smiling hopefully at them.

"Sure" said Natsu as he gave her a toothy smile.

"Yes! I`ll go tell Charles! Later Natsu-san! Gray-san!" She turned away from them and told Charles about their upcoming mission.

Wendy sniffed the air slightly when a similar smell caught her nose; a face-splitting smile crept on her face. Turning she saw Gajeel eating iron while Juvia described to him the gloriousness of Gray. She was there in a flash beaming with excitement.

"So~ guess who I smell?!" Gajeel and Juvia turned towards her with a quizzical look and then he smelled the air. He smirked and turned to Juvia and flashed her a sly smile.

"By my guess she`s at the door. We better hurry up." With that they dashed towards Master Makarov. At first he looked at them oddly wondering why they were running towards him to just sit next to him to just sit on the stools next to him, but then realization dawned on him. He smiled widely and then jumped on the bar dancing his happy dance.

The guild laughed at their guild master`s odd antics, not understanding why he was dancing all of a sudden. Why would they understand? She was removed from their memories; they would not know the hardships they have gone through together. Neither would they know of the pain she endures for them.

Gildarts who had just come back from traveling had asked about her and he knew that the person was back. His leg wouldn`t listen to him as it twitched sporadically form nervousness.

Each of the five people stared at the door expectantly, if it was possible their intense stores would have obliterated the door. Their faces were split in half with their large smiles. The guild began to become quieter and quieter till it was silent; the mages were all passed out except for the five mages at the bar.

The slight groaning of the large doors filled the room and the silhouette of tall, big busted women was in the doorway. The sun reflected off her yukata and armor giving her an unearthly glow.

"I`m back~" she purred.

The two dragons and the water mage sprung their seats. Wendy and Juvia ran at full speed towards her leaving a trail of dust behind them.

"Lucy-nee!" screamed Wendy in pure joy and relief. "I missed you so much!" tears flowed openly through the teens eyes.

"Me too, Wendy." Her brown eyes softened. "I don`t plan on leaving for a while."


End file.
